Lionesses
by The Dreaming Hare
Summary: With a love of Quidditch, and for fighting for their ideals, Ginny and Katie weren't so different. Helping each other fight the darkness within meant a lot, especially during a war when darkness threatened to consume all. Friendship was a fire in the night, and they fought like lionesses to preserve it. Written for Round Three of the Decisions, Decisions Competition.


_**This fic was written for Round Three of the Decisions, Decisions Competition. Prompts used are at the end.**_

* * *

. . . . .

Back-to-back, Ginny and Katie whirled, consumed in the dance of battle. Spellfire flashed past them as they ducked and dodged, the colours illuminating the slowly darkening school grounds. As Ginny savagely fought a mad-looking wizard, Katie caught sight of a spell coming her way and lunged to intercept it, knowing that a second of distraction could cost them both their lives.

Katie's shriek of agony split the air just as Ginny dealt with the mad wizard, and she quickly launched a series of bludgeoning spells at the culprit who was attempting to turn tail and flee. He wasn't quick enough, and Ginny sighed in grim satisfaction as he fell.

"Nice one," Katie groaned, as Ginny hauled her to her feet.

"Thanks for that, Bell."

"Not a problem, Red."

. . .

"_Nice one! You keep that up, and you'll be mastering professional formations in no time!"_

_Katie's hand quickly ruffled Ginny's hair as she shot past her on her broom, and they moved to practice the Chaser formation once more._

"_Thanks for that, Bell!"_

. . .

Hearing screams of terror, Ginny and Katie whirled around to see a wave of acromantula creep quickly out of the forest. As they moved through the ranks of friend and foe, those at the back of the lines were caught vulnerable and unawares. The girls could see that most were enormous, coming almost to the knees of the giants that were wreaking havoc near the castle.

Ginny exhaled loudly and Katie looked at her, dark eyes clear and piercing.

"Stand your ground. We can do this."

Soon, the wave of spiders came close enough to overtake them.

. . .

"_I've stabilized her, but she's not responsive," Madame Pomfrey whispered to Professor McGonagall. "I'll have to send her to St Mungoes and hope that the Healers there know how better to deal with this."_

_Ginny hovered around the corner uncertainly, her resolve becoming stronger with each passing second. As she heard Professor McGonagall's sad sigh, she stepped quickly around the corner to address them._

"_Let me talk to her, Professor."_

"_Miss Weasley! This is highly inappropriate behav-"_

"_Please, Madam Pomfrey! It will only take a minute! You said she's not responsive? I know better than anyone what its like to have something horrible in my head. Please let me speak with her." _

_Their faces softened as they regarded her, Madam Pomfrey nodding her assent and gently pulling back the curtain surrounding the bed. As Katie was revealed, Ginny dropped to her side and took her hand. Katie's dark eyes were wide open, unblinking, her chest rising and falling erratically. _

"_I know you can hear me Katie. What happened today was…terrifying. You must be so scared, and Merlin only knows what you're seeing right now." She took a shaky breath to steady herself before she continued. "I know what its like to deal with dark and hidden things. When you recover, I'll be here to help you – but it's up to you first, Katie. You can do this."_

. . .

"Ugh, that was… disgusting," Ginny gasped as she tried to stem the blood from the new gash on her shoulder. Katie rolled her eyes as she wiped gore from her bobbed hair.

"Spiders, Red – they're messy when they explode."

"Yeah thanks, I got that." Ginny rolled her shoulders in anticipation as she realized that those left standing were recovering from the acromantula just as quickly as they were. "Wand in hand, Bell. Death Eaters on the move."

"Yeah. Do I have a choice?"

"'Fraid not," Ginny laughed. "We're in this until the end now, you know."

"I know, Red."

. . .

_The common room was nearly empty, silence reigning at such an early hour in the morning. Ginny sat curled on the couch, staring into the dying fire._

_As Katie came down the stairs from the Seventh Year dorms and settled quietly in the armchair across from her, Ginny flashed her a smile._

"_Nice to see you back, Bell."_

"_Thanks."_

_Silence fell and they sat quietly as the morning wore on and the sun began to rise. Finally, Katie stirred, turning to look at Ginny's profile._

"_I heard you, Red. When I was cursed. It helped. Not right away, but later – when I was fighting it."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_I thought it might be. I'm glad to know you have my back, Red. We've got a lot of fighting left ahead of us," Katie said seriously. _

"_Things are getting bad," Ginny replied, "And we're all going to be caught up in the war now."_

"_Yeah," Katie sighed. "Looks like we're in this until the end."_

. . .

Katie's exhilarated laugh rose above the cries of battle as they fought to move closer to the castle. With it surfaced a riot of memories of a friendship built on love of sport and defying adversity, and children forced to fight a war.

Snapping off spells as quickly as possible with their flagging strength, both Katie and Ginny fought like lionesses. Finally reaching the doors of the castle, they were enveloped by more of their comrades; faces passing in a blur whose happiness at their survival was at extreme odds with the wails of the bereft in the Great Hall.

In that moment they knew: they would live. Not only because they both wanted it so desperately, but because they would have each other.

. . . . .

* * *

_**Katie/Ginny friendship fic. Prompts used are 'hidden', dialogue "do I have a choice?", action 'someone must roll their eyes'.**_


End file.
